


Dressed in White

by brodiew



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grace - Freeform, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Redemption, Tandy sees the light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodiew/pseuds/brodiew
Summary: Tandy returns to the church after her confrontation with Ty at school and her mental rebuff by Evita. Finding her money gone, her belongings ransacked, she breaks down completely.





	Dressed in White

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to Episode 9 "Back Breaker". Despite TY and Tandy's regressions, which were hard to see, I found this to be one of most tightly written and filmed episodes so far. I loved the Father Delgado lessons after each commercial break and thought Ty was brilliant in the episode. Evita was fantastic in her eccentric way and I loved when she psychically rebuffed Tandy. Nice!

When Tandy returns to the church, spiritually broken after he confrontation with Ty and Evita's surprise rebuff within her own hopes, she discovers the results of Liam's reprisal. She couldn't blame him. She led him on, talking marriage, all the while seeking to stir up hopes that she could recklessly and heartlessly steal. When Ty showed up and caught her in the act of her depravity, her reaction had been anger, of course, wanting to defend her sin as her right. What she had not considered in her ire, her need to tell Ty to go straight to the place in which she already lived, was Liam. Had he witnessed their fight in his mind? Or was it enough that she dashed from the church after a kiss and never returned. Had he deduced that she was using him? Did he have so much residual distrust and bitterness to take from her before she took from him, again? 

As she looked at her meager possessions strew about her corner of 'heaven', she realized it didn't matter. It was just as well. Her money was gone. Her blood money. Her pride and self respect, what inkling of it remained, finally vaporized. 

THE HOODY! Where was it? Tandy desperately searched her nest and breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she noticed it draped over a near by pew. She rushed to it and pulled it on. Her anxiety lessened, if only a bit. She had no strength or will to straighten up. She laid down on the mattress, curled into a ball and began to sob.

She did not cry as if her favorite pet had died or if a special keepsake had been lost. She did not even cry for her father; the 'good' man or her mother, the Dove with broken wings. No, she sobbed with the anguish of a thousand and one sins. She heaved with the weight of her pain and how she had fashioned it wall and weapon at the same time. She never imagined herself wailing. She was too strong and tough for that. But, that pride was over now. That anger, in its unrighteousness, was going out with the tide of tears. How many men had she used? How many had she seduced, drugged, and stolen from? How many partners had she led on, leading them by the leash of sex and money and promises of a life beyond 'the life'? So many lies. Lies upon lies upon lies. The biggest lie being that it had to be this way. This was the only life for a runaway; a little girl who could not face the fact of her father's death, her mother's downward spiral, and fending for herself with so little resources. She had endured so much pain and used the only thing that seemed to work. Her beauty. However, she had inflicted as much or more pain than she endured. The men she marked may have deserved it to Tandy's recollection, but it had still been wrong. What she had done to Liam was wrong in ways she hadn't allowed herself to understand, to feel. 

She was feeling it now. All of it. All the doubt. All the disappointment. All the shame. All the guilt. All the lost hopes and dreams. All the tainted memories. All the times she lifted her head up only to have it swatted back down. She could not control the heaves, the unending waves of sobs, the rawness in her throat from wailing. Tears streaked her face as she shook. She did not try to stop it. She had nothing left to lose. But she could not yet see, clearly, what she had to gain. 

After a while, how long she could not tell, she stopped crying. She weakly wiped her face one an arm of the aging black hoody. With effort, she stretched out her legs from the fetal position. She rolled over on her back. The Church's crucifix still hung above the altar in the sanctuary some 50 ft away. She had sneered at it so many times. She slept in the opposite direction so not to have to look at it. 

She did not sneer this time. 

She did not look away. 

She did not curse Him. 

This time, Tandy Bowen sought peace. 

This time, Tandy Bowen sought strength. 

This time, Tandy Bowen said: “Help me.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'I see you dressed in white  
> Every wrong made right  
> I see a rose in bloom  
> At the sight of you  
> Oh, so priceless  
> Irreplaceable, unmistakable, incomparable  
> Darling, it's beautiful  
> I see it all in you  
> Oh, so priceless'
> 
> -from Priceless by for King and Country. 
> 
> I didn't think of this song lyric until after I finished writing. The lyric came to mind as I thought about Tandy receiving forgiveness and grace, Dagger's traditional white costume, and the dagger's themselves. Pure white light. Tandy's purity can be reclaimed. I can't wait to see these two in action on Thursday. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! IF you like it or want to discuss the episode, please don't hesitate to drop a kudo or a comment.


End file.
